Character stat
Character stats are attributes that influence different aspects of the game, such as defense, evasion, or damage. Basic attributes The basic attributes include the five main stats that influence the rest of a character's stats. Scaling ratios are included under the format (substat point:base stat point). *STRENGTH (STR) = Influences Physical attack (P-ATK) (5:1) and Block chance (1:1). *AGILITY (AGI) = Influences Evasion (1:1), Parry (4:5), Attack Speed (1:2) & Casting Speed (1:1). *INTELLIGENCE (INT) = Influences Magic Attack (M-ATK) (5:1). Also known as Intellect. *WISDOM (WIS) = Influences General Healing (G-Heal) and Personal Healing (P-Heal). *LUCK (LCK) = Influences Physical Crit Rate (P-CRIT) (4:5), Magical Crit Rate (M-CRIT) (1:1) and Accuracy (ACC) (1:1). *Accuracy (ACC) = Influences how often you can hit your opponent. Higher accuracy means you will land more attacks on enemies of the same level. Countered by EVA. Caps at 300%. *Move Speed (MOV SPD) = Influences your movement speed in the world. Caps at 200%. Attack attributes Attack attributes are stats that directly influence your physical offensive ability, such as damage with weapon attacks. *Physical Attack (P-ATK) = Increases your physical attack, increasing how much damage you cause when using a physical weapon (such as swords, daggers or axes) *Attack Speed (ATK SPD) = Influences how fast you can attack based on the speed of the weapon equipped. High attack speed means you swing more often. Caps based on the animation speed of your character, all weapons have different cap speeds. *Critical strike rate (CRIT-RATE) = Influences your chance of landing a critical strike blow. Caps at 100%. *Crit strike damage (CRIT-DMG) = Influences how much more damage you can cause after landing a critical strike (1.5x base damage + multiplier). Caps at 300%, stacking higher influences CRIT-DMG reduction stats. Magic attributes Magic attributes are stats that directly influence your magical offensive ability, such as damage with attack spells. *Magic Attack (M-ATK) = Increases the damage of magical attacks and spells. *Casting Speed (CAST-SPD) = Influences how fast you can cast a spell. Caps based on the global cooldown on abilities, all spells have different cast speeds required to eliminate the cast speed bar and effectively "instacast". *Magic Crit Rate (M-CRIT RATE) = Influences your chance of landing a critical strike with a spell. Caps at 100%. *Magic Crit Damage (M-CRIT DMG) = Influences the amount of extra damage (1.5x base damage + multiplier) you can cause after landing a critical strike with a spell. Caps at 300%, stacking higher influences M-CRIT DMG reduction stats. Defensive stats Defensive stats are stats that directly influence your defensive capabilities. *Defense (DEF) = Your overall armor defense. Reduces the amount of physical damage you take from monsters at your level, as well as the amount of P-CRIT DMG you receive. Base defense caps at 70% but can be stacked to 99999, P-CRIT DMG reduction caps at 70%. *Evasion (EVA) = Influences your chance to escape an attack that would otherwise hit you. Countered by ACC. Caps at 100%. *Parry (PARRY) = Influences your chance to parry an attack that would otherwise hit you. A parried attack only does 50% damage. You can only parry when equiped with a 2 handed weapon. Caps at 70%. *Block Rate (BLOCK) = Influences your chance to block an attack. A blocked attack causes no damage. You can only block when equipped with a shield. Caps at 50%. Support stats Support stats are stats that increase how well you can heal and be healed. *General Heal (G-HEAL) = Influences how effective your healing is on all targets, scaling the raw heal amount. *Personal Heal (P-HEAL) = Influences how effectively you receive healing from skills, scaling the raw heal amount. Resistances Resistances reduce damage taken by various types of physical and magical damage. *Fire = Reduces the amount of damage done by a fire attribute attack by 1% per point of resistance. Caps at 70%, but overcapping counters resistance drop debuffs. *Holy = Reduces the amount of damage done by a holy attribute attack by 1% per point of resistance. Caps at 70%, but overcapping counters resistance drop debuffs. *Lightning = Reduces the amount of damage done by a lightning attribute attack by 1% per point of resistance. Caps at 70%, but overcapping counters resistance drop debuffs. *Ice = Reduces the amount of damage done by a ice attribute attack by 1% per point of resistance. Caps at 70%, but overcapping counters resistance drop debuffs. *Nature = Reduces the amount of damage done by a nature attribute attack by 1% per point of resistance. Caps at 70%, but overcapping counters resistance drop debuffs. *Darkness = file:dark.png Reduces the amount of damage done by a darkness attribute attack by 1% per point of resistance. Caps at 70%, but overcapping counters resistance drop debuffs. *Slash = Reduces the amount of damage done by a slash (sword, dagger, rapier, katana, greatsword, pike) attribute attack by 1% per point of resistance. Caps at 50%, but overcapping counters resistance drop debuffs. *Strike = Reduces the amount of damage done by a strike (hammer, mace, club, cestus, guitar, staff, grimoire) attribute attack by 1% per point of resistance. Caps at 50%, but overcapping counters resistance drop debuffs. *Pierce = Reduces the amount of damage done by a pierce (guns, bows, sickleshots) attribute attack by 1% per point of resistance. Caps at 50%, but overcapping counters resistance drop debuffs. fr:Caractéristiques Category:Mechanics